


Grow Up & Stop Stealing Underpants

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It frustrates Hermione that Ron won't grow up.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow Up & Stop Stealing Underpants

Hermione glared at her two best friends as they laughed, clutching their stomachs. "What possessed you to do it, Ron?" 

"Because it was bloody fun, that's why!" He wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Stealing Professor Snape's underpants is _not_ fun. It's utterly immature. We're fifteen years old, for Merlin's sake."

"Hermione," Harry whined, "we're just having a laugh. You know living a little. You do know what _living_ is right?"

She glared and went back to reading _Hogwarts: A History_. "You know I'll have to report you two."

"WHAT?!" Harry and Ron screamed simultaneously. 

"You can't do that, Hermione! I'm a Prefect!"

"And as a Prefect you should know better than to steal a professor's underpants!" She scowled. "Don't go throwing around 'but I'm a Prefect' when you're acting like a first year!" She rose, shaking her finger in Ron's face. "Who are you trying to impress, Ronald? You're not impressing me, that's for sure!" Hermione gathered her books, turning to leave she said "If you never grow up then I'll never be able to lo--" She abruptly stopped and without another word rushed off to the girl's dormitories.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
